Weegee
Weegee is an internet meme that was made from the game Mario is Missing as Luigi's Sprite. It originated on 4chan and became popular on DeviantArt and YouTube; however, it became less popular on these 2 sites in 2009, but became popular on Wikia circa 2011. While people confuse it with Luigi, they are in fact wrong. Luigi is an Italian Plumber while Weegee is an evil being (presumed by some to be a god) bent on universal domination, leaving their appearance their only similarity. He is believed to be the younger brother of Malleo, but is way more powerful and famous than him cause nobody likes Malleo (except Weegee but that's a secret.) He is currently the owner of The Krusty Krust. He likes to transform others into him. You must obey Weegee or else you will die, and then go to hell. Character Description Weegee is known for his extremely powerful gaze as well as being the leader of Youtube Poop. If one sees Weegee, he will have about two seconds before the gaze takes effect. If he closes his eyes, his eyelids will melt away, leaving him unable to blink or look away due to paralysis. If he wears sunglasses, he will somehow be fully immune to the stare. Weegee's Terrifying Forms Weegee has many super-scary forms. Here they all are: *Fire Weegee: Created when Weegee eats a Fire Flower. In this state, his clothes change from green and blue to white and green and his powers are upgraded. Weegee can also now shoot fireballs that turn people into Weegee Clones. *Ultimate Weegee: If Weegee absorbs his Weegee Death Stare, he will become what is known as Ultimate Weegee. Ultimate Weegee is hyper-realistic and nearly invincible in all categories. When this form of Weegee stares at Chuck Norris, it creates Chuck Norriseegee. *Saneegee: When Weegee stares at Sanic. *Hyper Saneegee God: When Weegee stares at Sanic, and then Saneegee eats Chaos Doritos and drinks Grape Mountain Dew *Hisseegee: When Sir Hiss is stared at. But, most terrifying of all, if Weegee is combined with his only friends Malleo and Yushee, he becomes an unholy beast of terror known as WEEMALLSHEEGAS. He can actually unite with others, but WEEMALLSHEEGAS is his most powerful and vile form. WEEMALLSHEEGAS is the most powerful thing on the planet, even MOAR powerful than Jesus himself. Death When Weegee began to lose his once-loyal followers, his craving for attention turned out to be necessary for his survival and took extreme measures to revive his reign by making a public appearance on the airwaves in Bikini Bottom either claiming anyone watching TV or scaring them out of town. Squidward Tentacles' business in the weed industry was affected by this and was forced to capture the demon plumber. Squidward hired a number of bounty hunters and assassins to do the job, but none was able to even confront Weegee in his state of power. Squidward then had a team of scientists create a bioweapon that would finish the job and named it Skodwarde. Weegee was unable to fight off the soulless psychopath and was brutally stabbed to death by his "successor". Revival While Yubee, Wuain, Twenkul and Kehp saw Weegee's dead body in which he was killed by Skodwarde, they revived him and told him to revive and unite with his brother Malleo and take over the world. Weegee who was pleased accepted the request and went out to revive Malleo and take over the world. How to create a Weegee This has been taken from page 666 of The Enclosed Instruction Book. If you want to create one (not recommended) read it carefully. When the sun is angry and the moon is happy-faced, it's the night when you have to mix all the ingredients in a pot full of toilet water and mix well. The ingredients are: *Luigi's blood. *Wombat's hair. *The red light of Tails Doll. *A bit of Power Level of Vegeta. *A pair of deformed ears. *Concentrated evil. *A mushroom (mushroom, ring, PSI or whatever in your country). *Poop, just poop. *An album of Daddy Yankee (provides the pervertedness and intelligence) *A warrior from Final Fantasy with the level of 200. *9 Pokemon. *Shrek's fart. *Osama's eyes. *Ten shitposts from the SiIvaGunner comments section. *And, most importantly, don't add a brain. Thus, a Weegee is created but be careful, don't look at his eyes or else you will die. Saneegee When Weegee and Sanic fuse together, they become Saneegee. This have a Power level high enough to defeat the Illuminati How to summon Weegee There is a way to summon Weegee in your house (which is not recommended to do so). In front of a mirror, you will need to do the following: *1.Take the blunt object you have on hand (a bottle, a bat, etc). *2.Put it in your butt. *3.Start to dance like a complete jackass continuously while you say Weegee 5 times. If you see him, it's probably true or just a dream but don't look at his eyes. Gallery Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Evil Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Luigi Category:Memes Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Weegees Category:Bosses Category:Revived Category:Gods Category:Kings Category:Koridans Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Fat Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Pervs Category:Dangerous Category:Dictators Category:Illuminati Category:Bronies Category:Characters who want to take over the Multiverse Category:Weegee Category:Epic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Re-Spawnable Category:Clones Category:Murderers Category:Characters Category:LGBT Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Demons